The Last Goodnight
by LittleFaeGirl
Summary: With only having a solid body for one night, Hakase Fudo decides to show his son how much he loves him... Cogshipping Lemon.


**For those of you who aren't into incesty yaoi, I recommend you turn back now. Why? Well...**

**I was looking for any good pictures of Yusei & his dad, then my older cousin Mia walks in and sees what I'm doing. **

**Me: Hi cuz!**

**Mia: Again with Fudo men? You're crazy...**

**Me: Shut up, Mia!**

**Mia: I'll shut up... But before I do, I bet you can't write a good lemon fic involving those two!**

**Me: Why the hell would I do that? They're pratically family!**

**Mia: I'll shut the fuck up for a week if you do it.**

**Me: DEAL! I'll write the best Cogshipping lemon you've ever read!**

**Mia: I don't even read that crap! I'm more intoToolshipping. :D**

**Me: T_T GET OUT.**

**Mia: Bu-**

**Me: GET. OUT.**

**Me and Mia are enemies. Tis be why I accepted, I'm tired of hearing her mouth! And that's how this came to be. Enjoy, and remember:**

**You no like Incest Yaoi=TURN BACK.**

**I don't own anything. PERIOD. If I did, Yusei would totally be banging Jack right now.**

* * *

><p>"Something wasn't right...<p>

"What the hell's happening to me?"

Yusei rested his head on the pillow, trying to forget the memories of him putting his friends in danger. No matter how hard he tried, they wouldn't go away. Worst part of all, he has a strange feeling that someone was watching him. Hell, he couldn't even take Aki on a date earlier because this feeling of being watched would not leave him alone.

Well, whatever it was, he could sense it starting to slowly go away.

Until then, he just wanted to rest his head a bit. Why? Well, Aki wasn't too happy about their date being cancelled, and got Jack to yell at him, giving him a headache. He groaned as his head began to throb again. "I'm going to kill Crow tomarrow... He knows asprin has no effect on me..." he muttered as he pulled the blankets over him and drifted away into slumber, but not peaceful, because a pair of eyes were watching him very intently...

* * *

><p><em>"My son... Oh, how I wish I could be with you..." <em>

Hakase Fudo stood there, the wind from a nearby window blowing right through his ghostly figure. How he was even here was beyond him, but it didn't matter. He was happy to see his own flesh and blood resting before him. Oh, how he wanted to say good night to him. Tell him that tomarrow, they would do something together as father and son. But he'll never get that wish.

He watches his chest rise and fall to the rhythm of his breathing. See his face form such a peaceful expression in his sleep. He reached out to touch his cheek but faded right through his body. He glazed at him with a pained expression. He need to watch him. He needed to protect him. He cared for him. He loved him.

And that is the problem. He loved him like a lover would another. He wanted to embrace him and whisper words of love to him.

To kiss him and touch him. To feel him beneath him.

And that he knew it was wrong. But he couldn't help it.

He was in love with him.

He was in love with his son.

Yusei shifted a bit in his sleep, making Hakase back away a bit. The Crimson Dragon mark made itself known as it glowed faintly, and he couldn't help but stare.

But before he knew it, he was surrounded by darkness. And the Crimson Dragon was staring him down intentionally.

He stared at the beast before him, confused as to why he appeared. The crimson dragon looked down upon him and suddenly Hakase could hear a voice within his mind.

_"What is a spirit doing near my signer?"_ the voice seemed to echo in his voice, yet Hakase could feel the power within it. He knew it was the dragon speaking to him. He didn't want to be seen as a threat, so spoke quickly.

"Do not be alarmed great beast, I am the father of Yusei Fudo, your signer."

The dragon seemed to tilt his head and spoke once more.

_"And what is the father of my signer doing in the realm of the living? You have no place here spirit, leave."_

Hakase felt a pain in his chest as he heard those words. He did not want to leave, he wanted to be near his son!

"Great beast, I do not know how I am in this realm but please know that I do not wish to return to the spirit world. Please do not make me go back!" Hakase was desperate. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to be by his son, even though it hurt not being able to touch him.

The crimson dragon's eyes seem to narrow, it did not sense any dark intentions towards him, but was still confused as to why the spirit was here. It said it did not know why it returns to the realm of life but did not wish to return to it's rightful place. It wanted to find out so the dragon used its powers to dived deep within the spirit's mind to find out.

Love, the dragon sensed from the spirit. Love towards it's signer. The spirit said it was the signer's father but the love it sensed was too strong to be that of parent and child.

The might dragon came to the only conclusion it could.

_"You are in love with your own son."_ Hakase was shocked as he heard the dragon say that. How did it know?

The dragon continued to speak. _"It is odd to see a spirit in the realm of life, though not uncommon. It seemed that your strong affections towards my signer pulled to this realm."_

Hakase snapped out of his shock at this. "So that's why..." he thought as he remembered all the times he watch over Yusei in the spirit world. How he admired so many things about him that no father should.

His skin, his eyes, his lips, his body, oh how he wanted to feel every part of his son's beautiful body but couldn't knowing he would never get the chance. So he watched him, looked over him hoping that in some way he could keep him safe.

_"How badly do you wish to be with your son?"_ The dragon's sudden question almost made Hakase's heart skip a beat. How that was possible, he didn't know.

"I'd do anything! Just give me at least one night with him! It's... all I ask..." He said. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but he couldn't let them run. Not yet. The crimson dragon let up it's sharp gaze for a split second, but then glared at him more menecingly.

_"One night, you ask? What shall I get in return, if I allow this, spirit?"_

"... What do you want from me?"

The crimson dragon seemed curious from Hakase's response. What did it want from this spirit? The dragon shut its eyes and started to ponder. Hakase gulped nervously. What if it's response was that he can't see his son again? What if it said no...

_"I shall grant you life for one night, but at sunrise you shall go back to where you came. If your love for my signer is as strong as I sense it is, you will be allowed to stay in the living world as a spirit. If not, you will go to the spirit world, wheather you are willing or not. Do you understand?"_

Hakase's eyes lit up, and he couldn't help but smile. "Y-yes! I understand!" The dragon let up it's sharp gaze once again. _"Then so it shall be. Hold still. This might hurt a little bit..."_ Hakase shut his eyes and smiled again.

"Yusei... I hope you're ready for me..."

* * *

><p>"Nggh... GAH!"<p>

Yusei shot up from his sleep once again.A thin layer of sweat covered the bare areas of his body as he panted. "DAMN IT!" He yelled. That same damn nightmare... Why was it happening again? Well, there was no use for going back to sleep now. He laid his head on the pillow and sighed.

"Yusei..."

Ok, now there was NO going back period. He shot up, and the moment he did, he found himself looking strsaight into his father's eyes. He felt as if time had frozen then and there. He wanted to scream, but his mind went blank the minute Hakase started speaking.

"Yusei... I'm so glad to see you again..."

"Am I dreaming...?" was all Yusei could say. He couldn't be here... But here he was.

"Nope. You're wide awake." Hakase responded, smiling.

Yusei's first instinct was to scream, but without thinking, he tackled his father to the ground and hugged him, not saying a single word. Hakase, stunned from the sudden tackle, merely laughed and hugged his son back. "That's one way to greet someone..."

"Shut up. You're killing the moment."

'Did he just tell me to shut up?' Hakase thought. "Yusei, will you please get off me? You're heavy!"

Yusei blushed and quickly got off him. He helped Hakase up, and the latter dusted off his coat. "Much better..."

"How are you even here...? I thought your soul was binded to the Momentum?" Yusei asked.

Hakase grabbed Yusei's arm and pointed at the Crimson Dragon mark. "How else? I made a deal with the great beast."

"A deal?"

"Yes. I get one night with you."

Yusei tensed up and stared at Hakase with disbelief. One night? If he was allowed back here, shouldn't it be permanent? Yusei's arm loosen up as he turned his head away from Hakase. "... One night huh..."

The elder Fudo sensed the sadness in the younger one's voice, and simply brought him closer to him. "Yusei... Don't be upset."

"Why shouldn't I?" Yusei replied, resting his head onhis father's chest. "I only get a night with you..."

"But it's going to be worthwhile..."

Yusei looked up into Hakase's eyes. Something about them made Yusei feel a little scared, but he felt safe regardless.

Hakase wrapped his arms around Yusei's body, breathing in and memorising his scent.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered into Yusei's ear. Yusei tensed up at that.

"Yusei..." whispered Hakase into his ear, causing Yusei's body to feel weak. Hakase then tilted his chin up and kissed Yusei's hot face. Hakase looked at him with love in his eyes. Yusei was startled at first, but understood what was going on and allowed it. Their tongues intertwined until they were numb. Hakase held Yusei gently in his arms. He showed Yusei, eyes full of love only for him.

"Papa..." Yusei's voice muffled by kisses. Hakase's tongue traced his lips, making him moan. His wet tongue slid inside his mouth. He licked around inside, making the hair on the back of Yusei`s neck stand.

Hakase somehow led them to the bed, still kissing, and Yusei moaned from the feeling of his body on top of him. "Mmmm..." Hakase's smooth tongue teased him. Yusei's heart felt like it would explode from how hard it was pounding. Hakase bit his earlobe playfully, and Yusei's face grew hot with embarrassment. The elder fudo then took off Yusei's clothes and traced his smooth skin.

"Beautiful..."

Yusei blushes as he hears those, his face become redder as he feels his fingers run across his skin.

"Your skin...so silky..." Hakase whispers again as he traces up Yusei's skin, he then reaches his face, stroking it gently. He held Yusei's face softly in his gaze into each other's eyes for a moment and then, very slowy, Hakase closes the distance between them between them again, placing his lips on his son's.

"Mmmmm..." Yusei slowly moaned into the kiss as Hakase deepens it. Yusei shudders as his father rubs their groins together. It felt so good that Yusei didn`t want it to stop.

They soon broke for air even though they didn't want to. A single strand of saliva was the only thing connecting them as they returned to gazing at each other.

Yusei was nervous, he never did this and he was startled at how fast everything was happening, but he wanted more.

He then moans again, getting Hakase's attention.

"Papa..."

Hakase feels the heat pool in his groin as he hears Yusei.

_'Damn it, how can he make one simple word sound so erotic?'_Hakase thought as he held back a moan. Yusei blushed as he feels the other's erection rubbing against him. He moans again as Hakase pressed against him even harder.

He was being driven mad at his son's moans and wanted more. He closed the distance between them again and kissed him more roughly this time.

Soon Hakase pulled away from the kiss, much to Yusei's disappointment, and started licking his neck. All articles of clothing were then taken off and thrown on the floor as Hakase nipped at his son's neck and started rubbing his hips.

The weight of his father's body was painful to Yusei, but the sensation of his smooth skin was so pleasant that he felt like he would melt. Even though Yusei tried to control himself, no matter how much he he tried he couldn't resist the fingers that traced his skin.

Hakase knew Yusei was hard as he kept rubbing their groins together, but purposefully stroked his inner thigh slowly. He kissed Yusei's soft hair and the nape of his neck, causing his pale skin to flush a light pink. Hakase searched for those sweet spots around his beautiful son's body as his hand traveled downward until he touched Yusei`s harden member.

Yusei's moans became more frequent, more sensual. His eyes had tears, that were on the verge of falling, from the pleasure he was feeling. Yusei's face turned even redder as Hakase placed his head between his legs and teased him with his tongue and fingers and coaxed a moan of pleasure from his lips.

Soon, as Yusei was about to cum, Hakase stopped his teasings and pulled himself back to Yusei's neck, causing Yusei to whimper at the lost and thrust his hips to him, causing Hakase to chuckle and Yusei to blush once more.

"It seems someone is very eager, hmm?" Hakase chuckled again as Yusei turned away to hide his embarrassment. Hakase traced his son's chest downward, passed his hips, stopping in front of Yusei's entrance. Slowly he pushed in his finger, causing Yusei`s breath to hitch.

Yusei squirmed as the finger entered him. It felt weird having it inside him but slowly he got used to it. A second finger entered him, then a third, streching him and moving in all directions. It felt so good, and he loved every second of it. Yusei gasped as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Hakase smirked. He found the spot he was looking for.

Hakase simply smiled as this happened and continued to to press the same spot, causing Yusei to turn into a moaning mess. Yusei thrusted against the fingers wanting to feel more pleasure, just before he was going to climax, Hakase removed his fingers. Yusei cried out in disappointment as he did so.

"Papa..." Yusei moaned out again causing Hakase's already hard member to become painful.

Yusei felt Hakase spread his legs wide and settled between them, placing his hands on Yusei's hips, Yusei could feel his erection pushing against his entrance.

"This will hurt for a bit, tell me if it gets too much." Hakase then pushes slowly into Yusei, cause him to tense up as pain shot up from the base of his spine.

Yusei felt so much pain but clenched his teeth until Hakase was fully buried inside of him. Hakase was having trouble controlling himself as he buried his member to it's was so tight! He wanted to thrust into him so badly, but held himself back.

"I-it hurts...!" Yusei whimpered painfully. "It hurts!" Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and then quickly traveled down his face. Hakase was entraced by the beauty of it, he had never seen his son cry before, no matter how difficult things were. Everytime Yusei blinked, a large tear drop would fall. Hakase held Yusei's tear-filled face in his hands and kissed the now closed eyelids.

"Shhhh...it will be over soon." He made sure to whisper words of comfort to Yusei as he took the time to adjust to such a big size inside of him.

"Papa..." Yusei whispered through sobs.

"Yes, my son?"

"Do it..."

"But... You said..."

"I don't care.. Do it..."

Slowly, Hakase started moving, causing Yusei to moan at the sensation. He kept the slow pace as he watched Yusei moan, it was truly a beautiful sight seeing such a beautiful creature beneath him, such a sight indeed.

After a few moments Yusei's breath hitched, his eyes widened slightly as his back arched a little and he gripped the sheets.

"H-Hakase..." he moaned out, causing Hakase's eyes to widen.

He said his name, hearing it being spoken from those angelic lips sent shivers running up and down his spine. He had thought hearing him call him 'Papa' was erotic, but this was on a whole different level.

He pulls out of Yusei, resulting in another moan, then thrusts back in quickly, earning an even loader moan.

"Hakase...!"

Hakase shudders again from hearing that angelic voice and then smiles, he was going to enjoy what comes next.

Quickly he grabs Yusei's hips and pulls out, only to slam back in causing Yusei to scream out his name. Hakase kept the fast pace for a few minutes, before suddenly going at an agonizingly slower pace, causing Yusei to cry out and thrust towards him, but being held by Hakase to keep him steady.

This went on over and over, Hakase would speed up thrusting roughly into Yusei at a wonderful pace before slowing down completely.

Yusei was dizzy from the pleasure, he never felt so good before, He never thought he would be loved like this. He was nearly in tears at the pace Hakase was going, he want it fast!

"Hakase...please, more!" Yusei begged as he kept the slow pace.

Hakase merely tilted his head with a smile on his face before going even slower,causing the tears on Yusei`s face to nearly fall.

"Hmmmm...? What was that now? I couldn't quite hear what you said."

Hakase was loving the way he was causing Yusei to react and he shuddered in anticipation at how he would react when he went even faster.

Yusei was slowly being driven mad, as the pace continued to be agonizingly slow. He was on the verge of tears as this pace kept happening.

"Hakase...papa...please..." Yusei moaned as Hakase went even slower.

Hakase was enjoying the reaction that he was causing, seeing such a beautiful face wanting pleasure from him was a very erotic sight. Hakase then started rubbing Yusei's hardened member, causing him to cry out and grip his shoulders, then leaned toward him and kissed him.

"If you want more...then show me." he whispered as they parted. Seeing such lust in his eyes made Hakase very excited.

Yusei wrapped his arms around Hakase's neck and warped his legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of him, causing both of them to moan. He pulled himself close to Hakase's ear and lick it.

"I don't have to show you, when you want it too, Hakase." he whispered, moaning out his name, knowing the reaction it would cause.

Hakase wanted to take Yusei so badly, but wanted to tease him a little more. He then rubbed his erection as he nipped at his neck, causing the already sensitive Yusei to cry out.

This went on for a while, Yusei want gasping and shivering at the amount of pleasure that Hakase was causing. He couldn't take it, he was moaning and begging Hakase to take him, Yusei barely knew where he was anymore, consumed by the pleasure.

Hakase could see Yusei barely coherent from what he was doing to him, and decided that he did enough tease. He grabbed a hold of Yusei's hips tightly and slowly pulled himself out causing the already pleasure consumed Yusei to beg him for more. He pulled out of him until only the tip was still in, and quickly and roughly slammed himself back inside, causing Yusei to scream out in pure bliss.

Hakase kept picking up his pace, Yusei kept a death grip on him as if his life depended on it.

"Hakase... Papa!" Yusei kept saying one or the other, competely consumed by the pleasure, Hakase was no better.

Hakase felt so much pleasure it almost made him go numb. Yusei stared up at him, with those beautiful blue eyes. Tears fell from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Hakase thrusted even harder into Yusei causing him to cry out even more. His hips pumped hard. As if by instinct, Hakase kept thrusting into him harder and harder, his throbbing member pressing hard against Yusei's flesh.

Yusei's mind was already gone, the pleasure to much for him to handle, he simply held on to Hakase for dear life begging him not to stop. Yusei felt so complete as Hakase plunged into him, never feeling so full in his life.

They both felt their climax coming, but nether wanted to stop, and held it back as much as possible.

Hakase then grabbed a hold of Yusei's erection, causing Yusei to cry out hoarsely. The combined pleasure was to much for Yusei and screamed Hakase's name as he came, covering their stomachs with his cum.

Hakase was driven over the edge as Yusei's inner walls clenched around his member and came hard, causing Yusei to arch his back as he was filled to the brim.

The pleasure to much for him to handle anymore, and he passed out, but before whispering to Hakase.

"I love you..."

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Beep, beep.<p>

The alarm clock had went off. An arm reached out from under the covers and hit the snooze button lazily. Yusei emerged from under the soft blankets and looked at the time.

5:30. Well, time to start his day.

"Mmmrph... What did I do last night..."

"You got epically fucked last night. Literally."

"ACK!" Yusei screamed. He turned to see Hakase at the edge of the bed again, fully dressed at looking at him with the same eyes he saw into last night. Yusei realized he was still nude and covered himself up in embarassment.

"Don't be scared, Yusei. I already saw every bit of you." Hakase commented. Yusei blushed hard.

"Uh... I..." Nothing came out. What the hell was he supposed to say? He opened his mouth, but nothing came out again. Hakase chuckled and sat down next to Yusei.

"Before you say anything... It was really good."

Yusei blushed again and turned away. "It... was? But it was my first time..."

Hakase's eyes went wide. His first time? Then that would mean... Yes. He stole his son's virginity from him. His son's inocene was taken away from him by his own father. Yusei seemed to notice the sadness and shock on Hakase's face and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be upset, Papa... It's better you than anyone else..." he whispered softly. "You finally have something of me you can claim as your own..."

He smiled and hugged Yusei back. "I do, don't I...?"

A small ray of light came through the window. They both looked up and saw the sun rising in the distance. Yusei frooze. Sunrise. Hakase was going to leave soon. He tightened his grip on his father, and buried his face in his chest.

"Yusei, what are you..?"

"Don't go!"

Hakase then realuzed what Yusei meant. The sun was rising, and time for the Crimson Dragon would decide wheather he stayed or had to go back to the spirit world

_...A parent's love for their child..._

Hakase could feel his grip loosening of Yusei, while the latter's grip got stronger.

_...passing the boundary of 'forbidden' and 'sinful'..._

"Papa... You're fading..." Yusei whispered as he felt his grip loosen on Yusei completely.

"No... I don't..."

_...but not strong enough to remain in the world of the living..._

Hakase used whatever he had left in his solid form and pulled Yusei into a soul searing kiss. Yusei grabbed what was left of his father's solid form and held on tight.

_...you have showed me your love to my signer..._

_...you've showed me that you care for him so much..._

_...but it wasn't strong enough..._

_...you must go back..._

Hakase's vision started to go black, and he whispered one last thing to his son before vanishing completely.

"I'm sorry for everything... I love you, Yusei..."

Then he was gone, leaving Yusei all alone.

Yusei looked at the window, and the sun had fully risen. It was sunrise. He couldn't feel his father's arms around him anymore. He couldn't even see him anymore. Tears formed in his eyes. "N-no... NOOOOOOO!"

That done it. He buried his face in his pillow and let the tears fall.

His father was gone. And there was no chance of ever seeing him again.

"Hello? Yusei, are you home?"

"Crow, lower your voice! He's probably still asleep!"

He looked at the door and sighed. Putting on the best non-upset tone he could, he shouted "Be down in a minute!". Yusei looked out the window, and and smiled a bit.

"Papa... Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... This took me THREE DAYS! But it was worth it! I won the bet~ Review if you liked it! <strong>


End file.
